Tech Savvy
by Tearless Sonnet
Summary: Oneshot: Natsume Hyuuga took the ‘Are you gay or not?’ quiz and got the result: 100% gay. - Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, and 28 others like this. - View all 19 comments. Mikan Sakura: "AHA! So THIS is why Ruka's your best friend!" Ruka Nogi: "O.o wtf?"


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice... or Facebook.

**Written by: **Tearless Sonnet

**Inspired by: **Facebook Galore by Gabbeh

**Tech Savvy**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mikan Sakura** has just joined Facebook :D

-

**Mikan Sakura** is now friends with **Hotaru Imai**,** Ruka Nogi**, **Natsume Hyuuga**, and** 15 others**.

-

**What is your type?**

1. What is the best feature of a guy?

[] eyes

[x] smile (not that often, but when he does, ehmagosh XD)

[] body

[] brain

2. What is your favorite color?

[] red

[] pink

[] blue

[x] orange (hell yeah!)

3. What is your favorite hobby?

[] reading

[x] eating (fluff puffs! XD)

[] studying

[] singing

4. What would the perfect date be?

[] a walk in the park and a movie after

[] dinner in a fancy restaurant

[] a walk in the beach

[x] he doesn't take you out much, since he is socially awkward, but he loves you a lot

-

**Get Quiz Result!**

-

**Mikan Sakura** this is so not true :(

Mikan Sakura took the '**What is your type?'** quiz and got the result: '**Bad boy'**

Your type is:

**Bad boy!**

You look for the type of guy who doesn't really care much about anything, but has a soft spot for you and you alone, except maybe his best friend (who is male and straight). Your man is strong and silent and doesn't open up much, but for you, that's okay since he's also smexxy hawtt. ;)

5 minutes ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

**-**

**Natsume Hyuuga, Kokoro Yome**, and **13 others** like this

-

**Sumire Shouda** _at 1:32pm October 30_

I KNEW IT! You do like Natsume-kun, traitor!

**Mikan Sakura** _at 1:32pm October 30_

I do not! :(

**Natsume Hyuuga** _at 1:33pm October 30_

Stop denying it, Polka.

**Mikan Sakura **_at 1:33pm October 30_

Holy crap! O.o How did you get my facebook?

**Natsume Hyuuga** _at 1:33pm October 30_

Imai.

**Mikan Sakura** _at 1:34pm October 30_

Hotaru?!?! How could you!!!!1!!

-

**Sumire Shouda**noooo waaaay :(

Sumire Shouda took the **'What is your type?'** quiz and got the result: **'Class clown'**

Your type is:

**Class clown!**

You like funny men, period. Sometimes you're worried he doesn't take your relationship seriously, but he does, deep down. Your man likes cracking jokes and making you laugh, and you really enjoy being around him.

1 minute ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

**-**

**Mikan Sakura, Kokoro Yome, **and** 7 others **like this.

**-**

**Sumire Shouda **is not happy.

**Mikan Sakura** wants fluff puffs. :S

**Natsume Hyuuga** thinks Polka Dots is a pig.

**Mikan Sakura** thinks Natsume is just jealous

**Natsume Hyuuga** jealous of what?

**Mikan Sakura** is sticking out her tongue at Natsume. bleh! :P

**Natsume Hyuuga** put that tongue back in your mouth or I'll personally make sure it goes into mine.

**Sumire Shouda** is sticking out her tongue at Natsume-kun.

**Natsume Hyuuga** is disgusted.

-

**Natsume Hyuuga** KNOWS this quiz is shit

Natsume Hyuuga took the **'Are you gay or not?'** quiz and got the result: **100% gay!**

**You are 100% gay!**

Dude, you are seriously gay. You may pretend that you're a cool and mysterious bad boy, but deep down, you fancy the same sex. Congrats.

30 seconds ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

-

**Mikan Sakura**, **Hotaru Imai**, **Ruka Nogi**, and **28 others** like this.

-

**View all 19 comments**

**Mikan Sakura** AHA! So this is why Ruka's your best friend!

**Ruka Nogi** O.o wtf?

-

**Mikan Sakura** _at 2:10pm October 30_

AHA! So that's the reason why you've never had a girlfriend!

**Natsume Hyuuga** _at 2:11pm October 30_

Go to hell

-

**Mikan Sakura** wants more friends in Pet Society. :(

**Natsume Hyuuga** thinks Pet Society is stupid and that Polka is immature

**Ruka Nogi** has a Pet Society O.o

**Natsume Hyuuga** Polka is immature, and so is Ruka.

**Mikan Sakura** how mean! He's your best friend!

**Natsume Hyuuga** that doesn't change his immaturity

**Ruka Nogi** doesn't want to get involved

**Mikan Sakura** thinks Ruka is already involved

**Natsume Hyuuga** does not care. At all.

-

**Hotaru Imai** thinks Nogi is cheap.

I just bought **Ruka** as my newest pet on **Friends For Sale** for $2,111,382.

30 seconds ago · **Comment · Like · View Hotaru · View Ruka · Buy Your Friends**

**-**

**Mikan Sakura, Kokoro Yome **and** 5 others **like this.

**-**

**Mikan Sakura **lol!! Ruka, I feel so sorry for you! XD

**Ruka Nogi **thinks Mikan shouldn't rub it in his face.

**Natsume Hyuuga **is smirking.

**Mikan Sakura **thinks Natsume should stop smirking.

**Natsume Hyuuga **does not stop smirking.

**Ruka Nogi **thinks Natsume and Mikan are flirting.

**Natsume Hyuuga **thinks that if Ruka doesn't shut up, he'll get a sandwich

**Ruka Nogi **is hungry

**Mikan Sakura **is also hungry

**Natsume Hyuuga **means 'knuckle sandwich'

**Ruka Nogi **and** Mikan Sakura **are not hungry anymore

**-**

**Sumire Shouda **and** Natsume Hyuuga **are now friends

**Sumire Shouda **wrote on **Natsume Hyuuga's **wall:

"Natsume-kun!!!"

**Natsume Hyuuga **does not like the application FriendFinder

**-**

**Mikan Sakura **is a good girl, no matter what Facebook says :(

**Mikan Sakura **took the **Good-or-Bad-Meter **and got the result:

**30% Good, 70% Bad**

30 seconds ago · **Comment · Like · Get your Good-or-Bad-Meter Result**

**-**

**Sumire Shouda, Kokoro Yome, and 17 others like this**

**-**

**View all 7 comments**

**Sumire Shouda **stop playing the innocent, good girl act, Sakura. You know who you are. AND STOP TRYING TO STEAL NATSUME-KUN AWAY FROM ME!

**Mikan Sakura **it's not an act! I am good all the way, Permy!

**Natsume Hyuuga **I'm not yours, Shouda. And Polka, I've always known that you were bad.

**Mikan Sakura **you're smirking, aren't you?

**Natsume Hyuuga **yes

**Mikan Sakura **go to hell

**Natsume Hyuuga **now who said that first?

**Mikan Sakura **not you :p

**-**

**Ruka Nogi **not true!!!

Ruka Nogi has just gotten his fortune.

You will look at a certain person in a different light and have a different perspective about that person. You will be confused and led astray from your path, but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.

30 seconds ago · **Comment · Like · Get your fortune**

**-**

**Kokoro Yome, Misaki Harada, **and** 5 others **like this

**-**

**View all 4 comments**

**Misaki Harada **I KNEW IT!

**Ruka Nogi **knew what?

**Misaki Harada **you like Hotaru-chan, duh. Or at least, you will like her.

**Ruka Nogi **THAT'S NOT TRUE!

**Misaki Harada **hah! I bet if you were really talking to me out loud, your face would be bright red, and you'd be stuttering like hell XP

**-**

**Sumire Shouda **what the effing hell?

Sumire Shouda has just gotten her fortune.

The stars are in a perfect alignment tonight, and your future is clear and bright. People come and go and you may think you have found the one, but be aware and take a chance, for the person you seek might have been there all along, hiding in the shadows and waiting for his chance to take a step forward.

30 seconds ago · **Comment · Like · Get your fortune**

**-**

**Mikan Sakura **likes this.

**-**

**View all 6 comments**

**Mikan Sakura **how romantic!!!

**Sumire Shouda **what a bunch of baloney

**Mikan Sakura **NO WAY! Your love life is practically written in the stars!

**Sumire Shouda **ehmagawd, YA! It could be Natsume-kun, my LOOOOOVEEE!

**Mikan Sakura **O.o Hyper, much?

**Sumire Shouda **:P You're just jealous that I'm fated to be with Natsume-kun since day 1!

**Mikan Sakura **whatever floats your boat

**Sumire Shouda **I don't ride boats! Especially when they're on water!

**-**

**Mikan Sakura **_at 7:32pm October 31_

HALLOWEEN! YESH!

**Natsume Hyuuga **_at 7:34pm October 31_

Immature brat.

**Mikan Sakura **_at 7:34pm October 31_

SCREW YOU!

**Natsume Hyuuga **_at 7:35pm October 31_

Take. That. Back.

**Mikan Sakura **_at 7:35pm October 31_

OKAY, OKAY, I take that back! Unscrew you!

**Natsume Hyuuga **_at 7:36pm October 31_

You know what, Polka? There are a lot of people in this world I find very annoying, and you are all of them.

**Mikan Sakura **_at 7:38pm October 31_

Oh, yeah? Well, before giving someone a piece of your mind, try and remember to save a little something for yourself, hm?

**Natsume Hyuuga **_at 7:38pm October 31_

You grow on people, but so does cancer.

**Mikan Sakura **_at 7:40pm October 31_

Some people are alive only because it is illegal to shoot them.

**Natsume Hyuuga **_at 7:41pm October 31_

Too bad it isn't Stupid-Idiot season, huh?

**Mikan Sakura **_at 7:41pm October 31_

YOUR FACE!

**Mikan Sakura** _at 7:42pm October 31_

...Okay, even I knew that was lame...

**-**

**Mikan Sakura **and** Natsume Hyuuga **are engaged.

**-**

**Sumire Shouda **is :(

* * *

**I think I have no life. I mean, I'm sitting here every day in front of the computer like a dork, reading fanfiction and writing. But you like me that way, don't you? :)**

**This came to me while I was reading a Naruto fanfic by Gabbeh (Facebook Galore), and I wanted to come up with an Alice version. So... here it is. **

**I've finished writing 31 drabbles so far, and I'm dying to post them up. Maybe I'll go update Survival of the Almost Achievers? **

**Review please! **

~Tearless Sonnet


End file.
